Newyn
by GreyEyes1
Summary: A fairly short story about a character I created to fit into Middle Earth. An elf friend of Legolas and Aragorn proves a powerful ally. Disclaimer: I own absolutly nothing except Newyn.


A/N:I am documenting a new Lord of the Rings character that came to me in a dream. When you are done reading this entry feel free to quiz me and/or ask questions. To clear up some confusion these references are from the movies and the books and the extended versions. Please review and ask questions, challenge my knowledge of her. I know much more, I just couldn't type it all. I am bored and was just creating a biography.

Her name is Newyn (nay-A-win) She is an elf, her uncle is Lord Elrond, her cousin is Arwen, and her grandmother is Galadriel, Lady of Light. Her parents were powerful and influential, but they were slain in the Great War. Orphaned, her uncle took her in and Arwen became more of a sister then cousin. Since they were the same age Elrond raised them together and they were very close.

Newyn traveled to Lothlorien quite frequently to visit her grandmother. There she became good friends with Haldir, an elf who served the lady of Light. At Rivendell she became close friends with Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood, for he came there a great deal. When Newyn was old enough, and Elrond let her, she went to go live in Mirkwood, where her parents had lived. She traveled with Legolas making them even better friends. At which time she discovered that her parents had betrothed her to Legolas when she was born. This did not bother either of them in the least, for they were already close and a love was blossoming between them. In Mirkwood she became an excellent archer and a fairly good sword-woman. (elf)

Once on a visit to Rivendell (for she still visited Rivendell and Lothlorien often.) she met Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur. His mother has thought it would be safest if he were raised among the elves. By the time he was older they were good friends, (although she hadn't changed at all for the immortal lives of the elves) although he was closer to Arwen.

At the council of Elrond she came with Legolas and some other elves from Mirkwood to let Elrond know that Gollum had escaped. When Legolas was yelling at Boromir about Aragorn being no ordinary ranger, she stood up and told him to sit down as well as Aragorn. When Gimli was going on about dying before seeing the ring in the hands of an elf, while Legolas was holding the rest of the elves back so they wouldn't kill him, he let her past. She went right up to him and said,

"Master Dwarf remember you are in the house of elves, so hold your tongue!"

For while she doesn't mind other races, (even dwarves!) she is fiercely loyal to the elves and no one else.

And the part where Aragorn says, "You have my sword."

and Legolas, "And my bow."

then Gimli, "And my axe!"

and then Boromir says, "If this indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."

After this Newyn says, "An extra bow and sword cannot hurt."

Here Elrond starts to protest, and Newyn turns around and says in elfish,

"I am no child!"

Then before Elrond goes into the fellowship speech, Boromir questions,

"Why does a common wood elf command the prince of Mirkwood to sit and he obeys? And then why is Lord Elrond so concerned of your well being? Who are you?"

Newyn turns around and says, "That you will find out in due time, Lord Boromir, if we are to be companions. For now all you need to know is that my name is Newyn."

Then in elfish Legolas said, "Would you like me to tell them Newyn? To rid you of the burden?"

She then replied, (also in elfish) "If we are to travel together it matters to me not." and then in the common tongue she said, "On this quest titles will be forgotten. You may tell them if you wish Legolas."

At that Legolas said, "Newyn has been my friend many long years. She has a respected place in all of the eleven realms. I listen to her because she is normally right."

Here Aragorn said, "Legolas is right, Lady Newyn is respected most places, even in the woods of Lothlorien."

Looks of wonder came to almost everyone's face

and Legolas continued, "As for Lord Elrond, that is simple, he is fond of her because she is his niece and he raised her."

At this Boromir cried, "May we look upon the face of that the prince of Mirkwood and heir to the throne of Gondor speak so highly of?"

For Newyn was wearing a black cloak with a hood that covered her face. (much like Strider in Bree) She did this on purpose because along with inheriting her grandmother's powers she also inherited her beauty. When she took off her hood, everyone became wide-eyed. (other then Aragorn and Legolas, they had seen her face many times.) Boromir actually fell to his knees with wonder, for elves are truly the fairest of all creatures and Newyn is one of the fairest.

At this she turned to him and said, "I thought we agreed to abandon titles."

She traveled with the fellowship being most useful along the way. Such a case was in Lothlorien. When they got there Haldir wouldn't let them in. Newyn was wearing her black cloak so he didn't recognize her. Newyn let Aragorn argue with him for a little while, then seeing this was going nowhere got up.

She walked over and said, "Haldir would you please let us in, we are in great danger!"

"I am afraid I cannot, Lady Galadriel does not want the ring in her woods."

"Haldir would you let an old friend in?"

"Who here is my friend?"

"Tell me Haldir, Lady Galadriel would be upset if you denied her granddaughter and her friends, would she not?"

At this Newyn removed her hood and Haldir bowed low.

"Lady Newyn, of course you may enter, and so may they if they have your leave?"

"Of course they have my leave, show us the way."

"Follow me."

All this while they had been speaking in elfish and Legolas was translating. The other members were in awe, Newyn was the Lady of Light's granddaughter? They then learned that you could never uncover all of her secrets. Aragorn and Legolas already knew of course, but it still amazed them when it seemed like Newyn glowed. There are many more senses were Newyn proved valuable, either because of who she was or her skill in fighting.

Here are some common facts . . .

She likes to speak elfish, although she is fluent in all languages, even dwarfish, as she proves later in Lothlorien when she speaks with Gimli. She becomes friends with Eomer and Eowyn. At first Eowyn thought it was Newyn who gave Aragorn the jewel for she recognized it as being made by the elves. At this Newyn laughed quietly and explained that is was elven made, but it had been her cousin who had given Aragorn the jewel as a token of her everlasting love for him. Eomer was in shock when he first saw her and refused to believe that anyone could be more beautiful when Gimli mention Galadriel. Legolas was glaring at him the entire time for by then they were truly in love and he had become quite protective of her even though she was entirely capable of taking care of herself. Newyn said often that she would bow before no man. (meaning the race of men.) She said to Eowyn once when Eowyn had been complaining that Newyn was allowed to fight, but she could not,

"They cannot stop me from fighting I bow before no man. I fear neither death nor pain of myself, just that of others. I guess you could say I am slightly like you."

That is why it was such an event when she bowed while Aragorn was being crowned. When speaking elfish Newyn always called Aragorn, Elessar or Estel, but called him Aragorn in the common tongue. When Gimli fell in love with Galadriel, he became friends with Legolas and Newyn. When everything was over and done with, and Aragorn dead, the three of them traveled together to the Gray Havens.

Appearance

Eyes Dark brown

Hair Long, straight, and blonde

Height Short for an elf, about man height

She always wore a headdress that looks like a diamond with an oval in the middle. Beads came up from the sides and were tucked under her hair so you only saw the front on her forehead. The diamond was silver and the beads a metallic blue. The bow that she got in Lothlorien (her gift from Galadriel) was black wood with inlaid silver in the form of snakes. In Lothlorien they clad her in a dress that was a very pale blue that stunned everyone, even those who knew her. Normally she would wear clothing similar to Legolas's. In the wilderness she wore the gray cloak that they all received from Galadriel, but in cities or the presence of others she wore a black velvet one. (the one she wore in the beginning) She also had a necklace that she never removed, that was given to her by Legolas when they had first found out about the engagement. It was silver and three circles that were intertwined to represent her connections with the three elven realms - Rivendell, Mirkwood, and Lothlorien.

AN: I don't know if this picture will show up or not. It looks like a three circle Venn Diagram if that helps.


End file.
